mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Irinushka The Lilim
"The Order claim to fight for justice, but all they do is just slaughtering our kins. And I'm not gonna take it anymore. There's one thing my mother will never understand, peace must come through war!" - Irinushka The Lilim Speech to the MSLA members, prior to the Second Quarantia War. Irinushka: The 25th Princess of the Demon Realm (Non-canon) Age: Unknown Heigh: 164 Weight: 72.6 B/W/H: 83/56/79 Affiliation: Monster-Friendly States Liberation Alliance. Occupation: Princess, Phillosopher, Mentor. Hair Color: White (Obviously) Eyes Color: Red (Obviously) Weapon: Multi-purpose Shovel, AK-74 Assault Rifle. The young princess who don't even behave like princess at all. She's smart, adventurous, kind-hearted but hot-tempered. And that's the reason why she create something against her mother's will. She's one of the least spoiled of the Lilim, spending her childhood in reserch everything around her out of plain curiousity and excitement (Including "that" thing). But she doesn't even have mamono beneth her that given by her mother. Because she prefers to find her servant by herself. She disguised herself as a human and reserch about human culture, physiology and psychology to help her mother. And quickly identified their weakness. Human social cannot make everyone happy (This thing is a fact. Making everyone happy is impossible, even your social is very liberal.) She then decided to recruit those unhappy misfits and outcasts to join her cause without anyone noticing. And created a perilous Shinomori Islands as their training ground and shelter with freedom and convenience services (not for human). Her female monsternization method is also completely unorthodox, she first turn all of them into her specialized dark slimes with shapeshifting ability. Then, depend on their behavior and place of choice they chose after monsterination, they'll become species that suits them in 2 days. Some might still be a dark slime, but that's because it's their choice. At the end of the first Quarantian war, she aquire a lot of her followers from the neighbor continent, Quarantia, including later military leader of MSLA, Kurata Saito. After that she decide to do something about male population problem by try to re-engineering the inciubuses. The result is the new-type self-repopulate and deadlier descendants called formally Incubi Insurgent, or in slang, Dookhy. But it's not safe yet, while the Order knew where the refugees are ran off to. They attack her natural compound. But since they can't use WMD against her due to the Shinomorian inventions and her power, the battle turns out as a catastrophy for the Order forces. She then really was mad as hell for their invasion and decided to destroy all Order forces and whoever join their quest of destruction. She also command both mamonos and her islandic floras and faunas to destroy her opposition with shocking effectiveness. She also expert at using elemental and psionic magics, in a mass-destructive scale. And also hate to wear jewelry. Whenever she received one, she'll use it for practical purpose. Attrubute of her Mamonos My fellow sisters, There's something you should know. In my rule, you'll always have freedom like I promised. But you still need to adapt, not for me but for your own good. These are things that you should have. If you want to have husband in this death world. - Armed to Teeth: '''Safety is no.1 priority, because there's a lot of my food deliveries that will think in the opposite to you. So try keep your husband safe if possible - '''Reliable: I didn't mean that you shouldn't focus in sex, but you can't be a worthless slut. Help him with whatever you can provide . - Mobile: '''It's sure that your husband don't want to stay at one place for long, he'll bug out. You should be able to do that too! - '''Common sense: Know what you should and shouldn't do in the '''obvious '''curtain situation, don't be too dumb to live. - '''Respect: '''Keep in mind that your husband feels and have heart, don't treat him like mere stuffs. Because if you do, I can't guarantee what will happen next. Category:Characters